


Apologies on Endor

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 40, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Underage Sex, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rex is caught in the middle, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolffe doesn't like Ahsoka, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: After years of resenting Ahsoka for her spot in other people's life, Wolffe has to understand that there's enough room for both him and Ahsoka in the hearts of their loved ones.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> vod'e - comrades, brothers, sisters  
> osik - shit

Wolffe is embarrassed to admit it, even to himself, but he has always been jealous of Ahsoka. It possibly started before he even met the Togruta. General Koon was kind and loving, treating each clone like his own child, but it was obvious to anyone who listened to the old Kel Dor speak that he had a soft spot for one Ahsoka Tano. 

She was prevalent in General Koon’s tales of the Jedi Temple, but soon enough, the girl was popping up in the comm chats Wolffe had with Rex. Each week, between Koon and Rex, Wolffe was flooded with information about Ahsoka. Ahsoka used to chew on the General’s tough skin when she was teething because Togrutas teethe by gnawing on their parents’ leathery front lekku; Ahsoka taught the 501st how to chitter in Togruti as a fear tactic during battle, turning the battlefield into an echo-chamber of ominous crackling; Ahsoka learned Shien; Ahsoka saved Rex. Every day: Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka.

Wolffe can honestly say that he resented the girl for a long time, especially after Order 66. The Jedi came with Rex to save him from himself, both of them working together to remove the chip in his brain. Wolffe was disappointed that she had saved him, that she survived when General Koon didn’t. And he took it out on her.

It wasn’t too difficult to convince Rex to stay with him and search for other  _ vod’e _ . Ahsoka herself seemed keen on the idea. According to her, she had been contacted by a senator, who she refused to name, who wanted to start up a rebellion. 

“You can stay with Wolffe,” she whispered when she thought she was alone with Rex. “You could retire, maybe, settle down after you save a few of the boys. But Rex, I need to keep fighting.”

Wolffe watched as Rex sighs and slouched in towards Ahsoka. He pulled her close, pressed a kiss between her montrals – such an intimate spot to kiss a Togruta – and nodded. 

“Plus, you said it yourself, I’m safe if I’m not following a Jedi around.”

Ahsoka scoffed out a sad laugh, wiping what Wolffe assumes are tears from her eyes. “I’m not a Jedi anymore.”

“You’ll always be my Jedi.”

The moment was so sweet it left a revolting taste on the back of Wolffe’s tongue. He stopped watching them after that.

Wolffe was happy with Rex by his side. They hadn’t gotten around to sex yet, not like how they used to fuck back on Kamino, but Wolffe was waiting. He relished in the soft touches and nights in shared motel beds as they bounced from planet to planet looking for clones that had been discharged from the Empire, waited for Rex to forget whatever he had with Ahsoka. 

They only found a few, the ones that were lucky enough to get out before the Empire started killing off the clones, but they mostly seem to be  _ vod’e  _ from the 501st. Rex doesn’t recognize any of the shinies, but he cries when he sees Dogma when they stop on Seelos. The new clone told Rex everything, standing at attention as if the war hadn’t ended. He explains how the few clones left were saved mostly by Lord Vader, who Dogma speculated may have been a Jedi. 

Rex a Dogma talked for a while longer, catching up before Rex points Dogma towards the growing rebellion. 

“I know you’ve always wanted to fight for the right thing; I know you regret Order 66. These people will take you in.”

Dogma left happily the next morning, leaving Rex and Wolffe a gift: an old AT-TE he had taken after being discharged.

Having their own place to sleep was enjoyable. Dogma had done a great job gutting the interior and making the space livable, and an extra mattress made the bed big enough for two. It was small and windowless, but nice, and Wolffe was happy to save some extra credits now that they didn’t have to pay for motel rooms. 

It also made it easier for Wolffe to make his moves on Rex without any nat-borns eying them. It, like most things, starts with a kiss, soft and a little sloppy after dinner and drinks. Rex was warm as they splay out on their bed, the blond’s new beard scratching along Wolffe’s chin. Wolffe didn’t know how long they were like that, on their sides making out like they did as cadets, but he was surprised when Rex flipped him. 

Rex topped that first night, letting Wolffe know that he gave as good as he got. He fucked into Wolffe as the commander whined and cried with the sensation of it all. And when they were done, Rex let Wolffe lean against his chest, whispered in his ear, kissed his temple; and Wolffe fell asleep feeling loved.

The only problem owning the small walker had created was that it meant that it was easier for Ahsoka to send transmissions. She sent Rex a message once every few month-cycles, usually thanking him for sending clones her way, sometimes just giving him her coordinates just in case, and the transmissions were always one-way. Rex always responded though, sending back rather lengthy transmissions about learning how to sling Joopa or what he fixed on the walker that day.

Wolffe wasn’t a fan of the nights Ahsoka sent messages. It got in the way of Rex getting over her, of Rex forgetting her. It ate Wolffe up inside when Rex recanted the messages. Even then, nearly a year since he’d seen Ahsoka’s face, Wolffe was still hearing about her.

He needed to do something about it, maybe break the transmitter or block it somehow. He went with neither option, finding something that worked much better. Wolffe spent most days driving their walker, meaning he had access to the transmissions log in the cockpit. He found it much too easy, one day when Rex was out on a rescue - looking for some  _ vod _ named Gregor, to clear Ahsoka’s call from the history. Rex would never know that it came in; he’d never know where to look for it; Wolffe would never have to hear from Ahsoka Tano ever again.

Wolffe’s plot worked for almost 15 years, right up until a Jedi and his crew came looking for Rex. 

“Ahsoka Tano sent us,” the padawan had said, and Wolffe felt his world come crashing down around him. So, Wolffe panicked. He alerted the Empire, swearing to himself that the Jedi would get them killed – clones didn’t live this long without luck.

Rex wasn’t happy about any of it though. He wasn’t happy about the empire being called and he sure wasn’t happy when the padawan, Ezra, brought up Ahsoka’s transmissions. Rex tore into Wolffe almost immediately, pushing the commander into the AT-TE so he could yell in private. 

“What the actual kriff, Wolffe. You had me believe that Ahsoka was dead for almost 15 years. 15 years! How could you do that to me?”

“I just… I wanted you to myself. It was always Ahsoka this, Ahsoka that. You, General Koon,  _ osik _ , even the other troopers. You all loved Ahsoka. You loved me before you loved Ahsoka; remember that?”

Wolffe hated that he sounded like he was begging. But wasn’t he? He was begging Rex to stay, to ignore Ahsoka’s invitation to fight. Wolffe reached up to stroke at Rex’s beard, but the other man dodged it. 

“That doesn’t give you a reason to lie to me, Wolffe.” Rex’s anger bounced off the walls of their home. “I thought she was dead. I thought I lost the last of the 501st because you lied to me.” Rex’s voice cracked and he looked away from Wolffe, disgusted. Wolffe was disgusted, too. 

Rex left with the crew of the Ghost, leaving Wolffe behind but promising to call whenever he could. He did, for the most part, telling Wolffe about his wild new adventures and purposefully not mentioning Ahsoka. The calls weren’t one-way, so Wolffe got to talk with Zeb and Sabine, who he liked the most.

Wolffe didn’t feel happy when Rex called about Ahsoka’s death. Wolffe thought he would have been ecstatic about it; finally, the bane of his existence was gone, but grief was the first thing to fill Wolffe’s chest. If he’d stopped lying to himself, Wolffe would have realized that he didn’t hate Ahsoka, just resented her. The girl, no the woman, had wished him no harm. She never tried to hurt him, never tried to get back at him for what he’d done to her; all of Wolffe’s hang-ups about her had come from how others treated her, not her own actions. If he was smarter, he would have realized that before she died.

Ahsoka Tano isn’t dead. She has her arms wrapped around Rex as they stand together in the canopies of Endor. Wolffe doesn’t interrupt as Ahsoka leans in for a kiss that Rex returns immediately. They had talked about it, Rex’s love for both Wolffe and Ahsoka. Wolffe didn’t understand it before, but now he does. Rex looks at him the same way Ahsoka looks at Rex, pupils blown and eyes brimming with unspoken love. 

Ahsoka follows easily as Rex leads her into the treehouse they’re staying in. Wolffe swallows thickly when he makes eye contact with the woman before him. He never imagined he’d get to see Ahsoka like this, tall and grown into herself. She’s 40 now, and so different from the 14 year old he had first met, lekku long enough to hit her waist. 

Ahsoka simply smiles at Wolffe before opening her arms for a hug. The clone can’t seem to control himself as he wraps his arms around her. He’s missed her, he realizes. It may be a side effect of Rex’s love for her, General Koon’s love for her, but Wolffe had genuinely missed hearing about Ahsoka. He missed hearing about her, about the padawan that truly loved and respected her clones. But she wasn’t a padawan anymore, wasn’t even a Jedi. 

Wolffe pulled back from the hug, a smile pulling at his cheeks. 

“So, what have you two been up to since I left?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Requested: the smut chapter.

Rex is the one who suggested it; a threesome. 

“So I can finally have the both of you… together.” 

Ahsoka chuckles a bit at Rex’s awkwardness but agrees nonetheless. They both look at Wolffe, eager to get his response. 

Wolffe ponders it for a moment. He has to say, he’s quite curious about how Rex and Ahsoka fit together, if Ahsoka fits under Rex the same way Wolffe does, or if their dynamic is different. Rex is usually in control when they fuck, no matter if he’s topping or bottoming, but Ahsoka has outranked Rex since forever. Does that affect how they have sex?

The question spikes Wolffe’s curiosity even more. Does Ahsoka ride Rex like Cody used to, rough and commanding, or is her control something softer like what Bly and General Secura had?

“Yeah, I think we should give it a try.”

Wolffe is mesmerized by Ahsoka as she strips out of her clothes. The cloak is the first to fall, followed by her sparse armor. Wolffe can feel Rex shifting, stripping, from where he stands behind him, but he keeps his eyes on Ahsoka. He takes in every inch of revealed skin, shocked to find that her white markings are not exclusive to her face. She has a line-and-diamond pattern that starts on each hip before dipping towards her inner thighs and stopping abruptly at her knees. 

“You like ‘em?” Ahsoka asks, pulling Wolffe’s attention back to her face. 

He swallows sharply, nodding. He does like them, likes how they draw his eyes over the curves of her hips and in between her legs. 

“Good. Now kiss them.” 

The softness of the order shocks Wolffe, but answers one of his questions; Ahsoka is soft and commanding like General Secura. He drops to his knees anyway, fully clothed but oh so vulnerable, and presses reverent kisses to the white of Ahsoka’s skin. Wolffe drags his nose over the crease of where her thigh meets her hip, pulling in the smell of her. 

He mostly smells the soap on her skin, her sweat from the humidity, but there’s a sweetness that has to be coming from between her legs. 

The vod’e who were into tailheads used to talk about how sweet Togruta girls tasted, how wet they got. Ahsoka was no different, bluish slick already coloring her inner thighs. Wolffe tips his head forward to get a taste, and oh, is it sweet. Ahsoka tastes like spiced uj’cake and fresh fruit — sweet and spicy and everything Wolffe didn’t know he was missing. 

He lets out a moan at the taste, eyes closed as he dives in more aggressively to spread it around on his tongue. Ahsoka is moaning above him, clawed fingers raking softly through his white hair. She whispers to him, voice breathy as she tells him how good he’s doing, how much she likes it, and Wolffe can hear Rex chuckle. 

“I haven’t seen him this eager since we first got back together.”

Ahsoka hums softly, scratching sweetly at the nape of Wolffe’s neck, and he resists the urge to go limp under her touch.

Instead, he nudges his nose harder against her clit, urging the short tentacle out of its sheath. He’s never seen a Togruta clit in person before, just in a few porn holos. Ahsoka’s clit is the same color as the chevrons of her lekku, 501st blue, and comes in at about five or six centimeters. It wiggles against his nose, spreading slick across his face before Wolffe sucks it into his mouth. 

Ahsoka howls at the sensation and a wave of pride washes over Wolffe. He made her make that noise; he made her feel good. She bucks against his face, trying to ruck her clit across his tongue, but Rex pulls her back. 

“Let him get his clothes off before you stain them, sweetheart.”

“Oh right! C’mon, Wolffe, I want you out of those clothes.”

Wolffe feels like he’s de-kitting with how fast he takes his clothes off. Rex and Ahsoka are relaxed in the bed, watching him as he shares more of himself. Ahsoka’s eyes rove over his body and she hums like she’s cataloging him, taking in all the ways he differs from Rex. 

Rex is the one who beckons him close once he’s naked, eyes hooded. 

“Who do you want first?” the bald clone asks. Wolffe doesn’t know what to choose. He and Rex aren’t as young as they used to be, probably only have two orgasms between the two of them, so going one at a time won’t work for Wolffe. But the both of them together seems so overwhelming. Wolffe thinks of the stretch of Rex in him, the wetness of Ahsoka around him, and he chokes a little. It would be a good use of is one orgasm, the both of them at the same time. 

He tells Rex that much and the man hums in agreement. 

“How about you get him ready,” Ahsoka instructs Rex, “and I’ll figure out how we all fit together.”

Wolffe writhes on Rex’s finger as Ahsoka kisses his temple. He’s leaning on her, letting her hold him, when she starts whispering again, telling him how good he’s doing, how proud she is of him, and it’s been so long since someone’s been proud of Wolffe. He keens, and Rex presses a third finger in, spreading them slowly before nudging at Wolffe’s prostate. 

“Careful,” Ahsoka warns, reaching over his shoulder and pressing a hand against Wolffe’s slightly rounded stomach. She runs her fingers through the graying hair leading to his cock, “If you’re going to cum, it’s going to be in me.”

Even Rex freezes, pupils blown wide as he looks at the two of them. 

“Oh, kriff!” he curses. “C’mon, let’s do this.”

Ahsoka moves from behind Wolffe as Rex lines himself up. There’s too much movement and Wolffe can’t focus on it all, so he centers in on the feeling of Rex pressing into him. Wolffe relishes as the head pops in, followed by the thickness of Rex’s shaft, but that all goes to hell as Ahsoka straddles his waist. 

Her legs are warm against his body, skin smooth and hairless in a way Wolffe isn’t used to, but it’s nice. She looks back at Rex, now that he’s fully seated in Wolffe, and Wolffe can feel Rex’s hand guide him into Ahsoka. 

They all groan together, Ahsoka and Wolffe at the feel but Rex at the sight, before they start to rock together. Neither Wolffe nor Ahsoka have much leverage in this position, but the grind and runt to the beat of Rex’s thrusts.

Ahsoka gasps and chitters and Wolffe can feel the slick caress of her clit as it tries to wrap around the base of his cock. The little tentacle squeezes and Wolffe’s grip on Ahsoka’s hips tightens. His fingers, he notices, fit perfectly in the pattern decorating her skin, like they belong there. 

And maybe he does. Maybe Wolffe belongs nestled between Rex and Ahsoka, bathed in love and adoration that he never thought he would get. 

They’re so similar, he thinks to himself. From his place on his back, Wolffe can see the moment Rex and Ahsoka fall in sync. They move at the same beat, Rex’s hands on Ahsoka’s breasts as they thrust forward at the same time. Wolffe bucks a little and they make the same face of pleasure, lips bitten and noses scrunched. 

Suddenly, Ahsoka leans down, chest to chest with Wolffe. She pulls Rex down with her, and everything shifts. Rex is hitting a new angle in Wolffe, throwing stars into his vision as he presses the other man deeper into Ahsoka. She lets out a trill, wrapping her arms around Wolffe’s neck. 

“Oh, you’re so kriffing perfect. The both of you, so kriffing—” And then she comes. 

Wolffe can feel all the slick she lets out, but he barely feels it in comparison to the delicious squeeze of Ahsoka’s body around him. She’s gone tight, arms and legs lock around him, and her walls ripple around him. It pushes Wolffe over the edge, and Ahsoka kisses him to muffle his shouts and whines as Rex fucks him through his orgasm. 

They collapse together after Rex comes, relaxed and sated. Ahsoka curls into Wolffe’s arms, nuzzling at his chest as Rex wraps an arm around the both of them. 

“That was good,” Rex says, smirking. “Probably because it was my idea.”

Wolffe laughs as Ahsoka rolls her eyes, but he has to agree. This is good. 


End file.
